The Life of Iron Man's Kids
by FruitsBasketLover101
Summary: Jess, Ronnie, and Noah are siblings who get adopted by Pepper. She adopts them with out telling Tony. After he settles down how will Tony be able to handle rising three kids, running Stark Industries, and being Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

The News

This story starts out in Thousand Oaks, CA. , Lakeville orphanage on July first, 2013. The small cramped place is home to many children, but three kids in particular. The two sisters and one brother Jessica (Jess for short), Ronnie, and Noah have lived in the orphanage for eight months. Jess has light brown hair, turquoise eyes and is fourteen. Ronnie has brownish blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and is twelve. Noah has light brown hair and baby blue eyes, and is twelve months old (one year). They have always lived together. That is one reason no one has adopted them yet. They refuse to be separated. It's harder to be adopted when the person adopting you is also adopting two others. Another reason is that Jess and Ronnie are older. Most people don't want to adopted older kids. They want to adopted little babies or a 5 year old. These kids are unique and only they know it, they're mutants. Only Jess has her powers the other two don't know if they are mutants. Jess can bend gravity witch can make her fly. She can use gravity to lift heavy things. Jess has only told Ronnie about this. They keep it a secret because if people know they may never be adopted.

So back to the beginning it's July first when the sisters hear a voice on the intercom. " Jess and Ronnie Howl to the main office please," repeated the voice.

" Come on Jess that's us their talking to" yelled Ronnie as she pulled Jess's arm.

" Slow down, I was listening to that new rock CD the orphanage gave me last Christmas" Jess said as she pulled her arm away from Ronnie's clutches.

" They told us to go to the main office. We might have been adopted" said Ronnie as she grabbed Jess's arm again.

" We probably weren't adopted. We're most likely getting in trouble for starting that food fight earlier...and the graffiti..." Jess said a little cocky.

" Who cares LETS GO!" Ronnie yelled dragging the "O".

" Your relentless," Jess said at a pitch that only she could hear. Jess let Ronnie drag her to the directors office without complaining. " Now Ronnie remember the food fight was caused by the girl next to us and the graffiti...blame it on Naoh. Get it?"

" Get it, got it, good," Ronnie said with a assuring thumbs up.

" And one more thing. No matter what we have to stick together. We got each others backs, and if we don't we'll be a backstabber. DO YOU WANNA BE A BACKSTABBER?!" Jess asked furiously. Ronnie shook her head no, a little scared. The girls slowly open the door and walk in. "RONNIE DID IT!" Jess blurted out as Ronnie gave her the what the heck face.

" Girls you're not in trouble... I'd like you to meet Miss. Virginia Pepper Potts," the director said in her Russian accent.

The lady in the chair had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and a million dollar smile. Which is true because she's worth a million dollars.

" Oh my god are you a cop? Look I didn't know starting a food fight was a crime- not that I did start one hehe!" Jess stuttered nervously trying not to stare at Toshiba (the director) in the eyes .

" What no I'm not a cop!" Miss Pepper said with a little laugh.

" She's here to adopted you two and Noah of course," said Toshiba still with her annoying Russian accent. Jess's jaw dropped and Ronnie almost passed out.

Ronnie turned to Jess wide eyed but then smiled. " HA in your face Jess!" Ronnie said suddenly feeling a burst of confidence running through her veins.

" Go pack your bags you leave in ten minutes," Toshiba said with a yes they're gone face. The girls headed out the door to go to there room to pack up.


	2. Chapter 2

" So Virginia..."started Toshiba.

" Please, call me Pepper," replied Pepper.

" Pepper do you have the papers I gave to you to read and sign," Toshiba said.

" I have them right here," Pepper stated as she pulled papers out of her purse. On the papers where it says sign here are the names Pepper and Anthony Stark.

" Everything seems to be in order. Lets go get Noah," Toshiba said as she sat the papers down. They both got up and walked out the door. They headed down the hallway. " The nursery is this way," said Toshiba making a left turn. They finally reach the nursery. Pepper walks in and is told to sit down. " I'll be back with Noah," Toshiba said. Pepper looks around the nursery. There were infants to two year olds all being well cared for by five women. They were doing such a good job. When a baby started to cry someone rushed over and made the baby happy in five seconds.

Pepper thought to herself. ' Am I doing the right thing? I mean I'm adopting three kids at one time and being ones a baby. It would be hard with one, but I now have three. Will I be a good mother? What if I'm not as good It caring for them as the orphanage is? Will they like me?' One of the babies started to cry, but this time it didn't stop. The baby crying was Noah. Pepper stood up as Toshiba carried Noah over to her.

" I just woke him up so he's going to be mad for a while," Toshiba said as she handed Noah to Pepper. Noah's head fell right down on Peppers shoulders. " I have never seen him fall back to sleep like that. He must like you," Toshiba said as she opened the door for Pepper. Pepper felt better now seeing the look on Noahs face. He was smiling as they walked. " Now he can't walk by his self yet but he can walk if someone holds his hand," Toshiba said. Toshiba went on to say more but Pepper only paid attention to Noah.

Jess and Ronnie were packing up. " I wonder what our new dad looks like," Ronnie said.

" Just pack faster," replied Jess trying to tell Ronnie that she shouldn't be jumping around and being too excited. About six minutes later the girls head to the front door.

" What kind of car do you think they have," asked Ronnie.

" I don't know, stop asking questions," Jess replied. " Here we are," Jess yelled as they walk to the door.


End file.
